This invention relates to a decorative plastic covering material and, more particularly, to a decorative covering of plastic sheet material having cross-tearable lines.
Plastic film or sheet material is used widely in the fabrication of many useful articles. Particular utility for plastic sheet material has been found in the area of surface coverings because of the characteristic of plastic material not to absorb moisture. Plastic coverings therefore do not lose strength, buckle or crack when exposed to water and are therefore long wearing and easy to keep clean. However, since the dimensions of the surface to be covered by the sheet material vary over a wide range, plastic coverings are sold in more or less standard sizes which must then be trimmed to conform to the dimensions of the surface being covered. This is usually done by the consumer's measuring the dimension of the surface to be covered and cutting the material in both a lengthwise and widthwise direction with a cutting tool, such as a knife or scissors, to conform the material to those dimensions. Such trimming operations are not only a nuisance to the consumer, but also it is difficult to achieve a smooth, straight edge after cutting as desired. In addition, measuring errors can ruin a sheet of covering material.
Therefore, there is a need for a decorative plastic covering material which permits easy sizing of the material in both a lengthwise and widthwise direction without the need for any cutting tools so that the sheet material may be quickly and easily sized by hand to conform to the surface which it is to cover. Thus, the sheet material must tear easily and cleanly in both directions with generally the same degree of tearing force. This sheet material must also have good tensile strength in both its lengthwise and widthwise direction to be able to withstand normal handling during both fabrication and use without unintentional tearing of the material. It must also retain its strength over a long period of time.
To this end, this invention provides a decorative plastic surface covering material which is tearable by hand in more than one direction, e.g., in both a lengthwise and widthwise direction. The material is provided with intersecting tear lines whereby the material may be torn by hand along chosen lines in both directions to thereby conform the material to the length and width of the surface being covered. It is of course recognized that plastic film or sheet material having intersecting channel-like lines has been made before. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,835, entitled "Embossed Plastic Film" and assigned to the assignee of this invention, discloses such a film. However, the material disclosed there cannot be sized by hand along the lines. Rather, when it is pulled in either direction, the plastic material does not tear easily. Such material therefore is incapable of providing a hand-tearable article permitting easy sizing along predetermined lines and resulting in smooth, straight edges after tearing.